


This will be the Day

by FredGeorge123



Category: RWBY, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Keith (Voltron), Druid Keith (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Human-like Android Rover, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredGeorge123/pseuds/FredGeorge123
Summary: RWBY AU but not with the entire plot although clothing, weapons and some plot points like Penny and Team RNPR will happen. Just wait and see. Keith is a mix of Ruby and Blake, Pidge is a little like Ruby. Lotor is in Weiss's position but not with personality. Ezor is Yang.AKAKeith Kogane would have never believed to be going to Voltron Academy but with the help of Shiro he as now here. Now let's see if he could survive.





	1. Red like Roses

**Author's Note:**

> So a lot of things will be changed. Let's just see what happens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest
> 
> White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test
> 
> Green the vines slowly bind her
> 
> Pink is the flush of a face after fighting for life
> 
> (As you who have watch RWBY will know that the last two lines have been changed to fit the story)

It was years ago when Voltron Academy was built.

It was built in a small country, a place perfect for what it was built for; war, battles, fighting, defense, combat, attack, other things that would help in wars and were not physical (engineering, flying, writing, numeracy, medicine, etc) but handling, controlling and using quirks was mandatory to learn. It had deep old forests, full of dangerous creatures and drones to fight against. Some abandoned cities close by. Big canyons and cliffs, huge and steep valley. Open skies to practice flight and fields with mazes and levels of Labyriths to explore.

The students was diverse and filled with potential. Some were built for strength and stamina. Others were agile and speedy. Some were smart and quick. Others were cunning and could play people like chess. Everyone had something to give and most people had semblances which added to their qualities.

Very rarely students were trained handle a lot of pressure and trauma if that was what they asked for unless their potential was clear. Others were tested to the bone until they were perfect or mental or gave up. But hardly anyone choose for that to happen.

It was mandatory to push your quirks to the bone though. Semblances were a special... quirk. A supernatural ability per say. Everyone had a different semblance. Some had super speed while others had teeth that were impossible to get dirty, let alone get cavities. And some had the ability to jump a mile while others had colour changing nails.

The rest of the country's borders were to the ocean, sharp rocks surrounding it. The ocean was freezing cold and the currents were strong while the wind was freezing, wild and strong. Until King Alfor of Altea and his group travelled there, it was unknown. Anyone who used to travel there would perish. But then such strong airships were built and then Alfor and his group had explored it, mapping most of the land. Except for Crysallisia (Cri-sih-lis-e-ya). A place full of secrets, dark creatures and such stuff. Some questioned Alfor but he only replied that some places were made to be left alone.

Five hundred years ago the academy was built. Alfor of Altea had first come up with the idea to teach people how to fight. He and the other four founders were the greatest heroes, their names known all over the world. But how could a few fight against a lot and protect a bigger lot?

Alfor was from a place called Altea. It was a beautiful kingdom, filled with nature and elements, substances and metals. Alfor was King and was an alchemist, a specialist in elements and science. Now Altea was a kingdom mostly known in history and legends, the kingdom had been left, abandoned and fell apart, turning to ruins after the war.

Zarkon was another founder. The leader of the people called Galra and once had a wife called Honvera but no one knew what happened to her.

The others were also Kings and a Queen of their lands. The five were the greatest of friends. But one day...

Alfor and Zarkon had a fall out. No one remembers what had happened but only that a century after, Zarkon killed Alfor in a war. And majority of the Alteans died. Some say that some are alive. Others, most others, like ninety-five percent others, scoff and tell them that they're in Dreamland. Alfor had a daughter but no one knew what happened to her. Probably dead. That's the logical explanation, anyway.

No one blames Zarkon because they didn't have a reason to. No one knew what happened and Zarkon, who was still alive and was boss of a huge company named the G.A.L.R.A. which was named after Zarkon's people, seemed honest. They harvested Quintessence and sold it. But nobody knew that the Quintessence sold was corrupted and had been planned to end all competition, leaving enough to dominate over. Haggar was a witch and had other druids help her. If a druid was found (alchemy had become almost extinct. Alchemy was mostly Altean so it had become taboo for Druids and such. Except for Haggar and those she allowed) were forced to join or were killed. Nobody knew about Zarkon's plans, especially no one of special ablities. There were quirks but quirks were not special for they were common.

All magical or such bloodlines were killed. Every last one.

But Zarkon didn't know that there was a druid and an alchemist and someone capable of alchemy. The alchemist was right under is nose, called a mistake and useless. Only one knew the alchemist and his potential and promised to suppose him in everyway. The one capable of alchemy was in a coma-like state in a pod preserving her and waiting to release her. As for the druid, he didn't know his druid status. But he was to find out one day. One day which was soon.  
___________________________________________________________  
Keith Kogane had read all about Voltron Academy. He had a good memory and could recall reading his copy of Alfor's diary where the late King wrote all about Aydris, which was the name of the country or, to be more specific, the name given to the country by Alfor and his group. Keith wondered why the specific name had been given. It must have been Altean but the Alteans had been gone for years and years, probably in hiding. Keith couldn't believe such a huge species were all dead. Some must have evacuated. Not that it matters though. To Keith anyway.

The academy had a headmaster named Iverson. Shiro had told him. Iverson was a big man, tall and broad. His quirk was that his sense of smell was amazing. No one could eat where they weren't allowed. He had been headmaster for decades. Well, not decades. Keith would probably estimate close to fifteen years, give and take one or two. Shiro had told him that Iverson was headmaster when Sam Holt, a teacher and a good friend of Shiro, was a student with his now wife.

Shiro said it had always been his dream to go to Voltron Academy and when he got accepted then it had been the best day of his life. Taking down enemies, helping citizens and reuniting those kidnapped with their families. But Shiro missed his family who didn't get to see a lot due to his job. Every day at the Academy or doing missions was a away from Japan. And those weeks dragged on to months. The seconds, hours, minutes pile upon each other in varying degrees on the paladins. Shiro once said it wouldn't matter anyway because his dad didn't want to see him. Shiro's dad was an Army commander who pushed Shiro and was never happy with anything and was like a dictator. This wasn't Shiro's words though. When Keith was fourteen than Shiro and his dad had a fall out and his dad told him never to come back. Keith remembered that time. Shiro had suddenly-home to Keith's apartment and went into Keith's bedroom and laid there for hours. Keith knew that Shiro wanted privacy and gave him. He left food at Shiro's door and knocked. A while after an empty plate came back. Two weeks had passed and Shiro came out and told Keith everything. He felt heartbroken that something like that happened to Shiro especially since Shiro was such a good person.

Keith wished he could tell Shiro he understood but... He didn't. So he just comforted him the best he could.

The thing was that Keith Kogane had lived a extremely long sixteen years. Those sixteen years were extremely long. Six of those were with his father in a desert, all alone apart from his dad. Those were short and his dad had often been away from home. His quirk was strength which helped him in many things especially his job. His job was being firefighter which Keith admired but he often had wished his dad had a different job because the was often home alone.

But one day, his dad didn't home back. Keith waited three days when he found his dad had died. And Keith had hardly enough time to get over his dad's death. He was straight away sent to the most hated years of his life; the Foster homes; the rest of his childhood.

Fifteen Foster homes in total. He hated every single one. The first family hated him because he was too quiet. The second because he was too clingy. The third because he surpassed their own children. The forth for no reason but still told him in the worst ways possible. The fifth was... why he learned to fight. And the rest were a mixture of the first and the last three.

There had been four houses all worse than fifth which was saying something.

Due to this childhood it was obvious that he would never in a million years be where he was standing now; in Vysis the city closest to Voltron Academy

He had been acquainted with one of the staff members, a newly graduate of age twenty. Shiro, as he said before. He and Keith met each other when Keith was thirteen. Keith remembered it vividly.

He had been living with a man named Gerald. Gerald was a strong muscular man whose quirk was that he could throw something with the chance of ninty-eight percent of it being perfectly accurate. So it was good that Keith was very good at dodging.

Gerald let him go out of the house every day for one hour to do things like eat food and drink stuff. He hated to put waste expenses on Keith so Keith was also allowed to go to his job for two hours after school. The job paid just enough to buy himself something small for dinner and to buy something from he canteen every morning. Gerald sometimes gave him money to buy ingredients if he cooked for three since Gerald often called someone over. Usually he took guests out to eat so this was very rare, perhaps once a month in the six months he has been living with Gerald. But if he took longer than an hour than things got dirty if he didn't follow rules and he only had ten minutes. But the job was low paying so sometimes Keith had very little to eat. But Keith was adaptable and could live.

His counselor had told him that she thought he needed to interact more and have friends. Keith still felt that he should have stormed out because she had no right to say that. But he was glad that she brought Shiro to be with him. That was the only thing she had ever done right in his opinion.

At first he wanted nothing to do with Shiro. But through a slow process that Keith couldn't recall well enough himself, Shiro won his way into Keith's heart.

And Shiro got him to take an entrance exam. Through Shiro's good words and Keith's so-called 'natural skill' (Keith wouldn't call it skill, lat alone natural. It was necessary and important to learn combat, attack, defense and all that. And had been learning it from when he was like seven and his dad and showed him some stuff as well. That wasn't natural. It was practice. But Keith didn't say all this), Keith got all scholarship. As long as he kept his grades at an average of B+ or above, continued to be extremely 'skillful' (so he was a good fighter. Everyone should know how to fight) and didn't get into too much trouble then he would only have to pay a hundred per month by the end of the term. Shiro had asked Keith if he wanted to do some work at the school and all the money would go towards his fees. And that was the best news Keith had ever heard.

Although... The fees for the average student was two thousand per month. Keith wasn't going to stay something in case it ruins everything but Alfor built the school so people could learn defense. He didn't charge for elementary training because he had thought everyone should have a chance and should learn to fight against enemies so should try come across a life threatening situation than they could fight and defend. If Keith didn't have Shiro (Thank God) then he wouldn't be here probably. How many other people have a Shiro? How many people have so much potential but can't learn because of fees? But, of course, it wasn't Keith decision. Or Alfor's since he was dead.

So here Keith was, wearing a red hood (A/N: like Ruby's from RWBY because I can), a black full sleeved shirt which is baggy, black pants with a belt with pouches and black knee length boots with chains (A/N: okay listen-) in front of the silver gates which held a huge red sign with the words 'Vysis' in golden faded letters. He gave his documents which were also needed to show to the school and his luggage, a small red backpack and a small red suitcase and (listen. He liked red. End of story) with tiny small wheels that were red which Keith secretly found cute because tiny small wheels that were red.

Keith had sent his main luggage in the plane in which he came in and was sent straight to the castle (the school was a fancy castle Keith had learned. Sometimes he wondered if this was a story. An orphan gets a scholarship to a fancy school with secret past and is a castle and someone is probably going to get killed at the end of the year but that's okay because we know everyone is suddenly going to be able to fight like pros and save the day. The only difference is that the mentor is not going to die because the orphan would die first and that'll ruin the whole book. Keith can't stop what is supposed to happen but he'll put up a good fight which no one could blame him for. He'll fight and accept what happens. Although if Shiro dies then he still felt like he'd die). His knife was in the main luggage because it would have been confiscated any other way. Thank God that the school allowed weapons. Although how were they to know no one would use them on each other?

As Keith walked slowly through the school, he looked at his surroundings and decided to take out his (red) headphones and his phone with a (red) cover. The streets were nice, Keith thought. There were cost looking houses and friendly looking shops. The onlg place not so friendly was the Quintessence shop, it looked more business like. Keith already brought Quintessence. Quintessence was used for your weapons, robots or airships or such things.

There were different kinds of Quintessence. Wind (white), fire (red or orange), water (blue) and earth (green) were primary kinds. Steam (white-ish), ice (light blue), lightning (bright yellow), gravity (and rock (grey) were secondary. Elemental (varying; clear, multi, changing or just unusual colours) so metals and such substance from under the ground was very rare and only to be handled by alchemists who seemed to be almost extinct. There was a special cyan one used for technology. Raw Quintessence wasn't known well except it was a golden colour. And there was purple. Purple was magic and only to be handled by druids. And that was about it.

Quintessence had different forms, mostly dust like and some are crystallized or liquid. Quintessence was a charge or energy per say for normal people.

There was a sort of pub which made Keith wrinkle his nose. No way was he going in there if he could help it.

Aura was used to trigger Quintessence. A person's aura can be triggered through willpower and training and can be used for offense or defense mostly. Keith knew how to use his aura but he hadn't got his semblence yet.

There was a cafe where Keith thought looked nice enough. Maybe he could get a job there as well. When you're poor and at the same time paying for one of the most biggest schools in the world then you needed all the jobs you could get. He needed to pay for school and for all the money Shiro gave him for school shopping. Shiro paid for his two sets of uniform, textbooks, work books and also brought him all these super expensive books he thought Keith would have liked. Keith had worked six hours per day and got five dollars every hour so thirty dollars per day and thirty times ninety-two equals-

Keith was interrupted by a huge noise. It was two boys who were both arguing. They looked about Keith's age. One looked about five inches taller than Keith's 5'7 and the other was three inches taller. The taller one was dark skinned and had dark brown hair and an orange bandana. He wore a yellow shirt under a light brown brown jacket with a orange scarf. He wore a belt with pouches and khaki pants along with orange boots. The boy next to him wore a sleeveless greyish blue shirt with a dark blue vest over it and dark blue pants with sneakers and a blue and black stripped beanie. Keith was gonna call them Yellow and Blue.

So Blue had lightly tanned skin and brown short hair and looked Latino. Yellow seemed nervous and anxious while Blue looked over excited and outgoing.

Keith glanced at them again and put his headphones on and kept walking, observing his surroundings.

There was a lot of plantlife and birds around. Maybe there might be some quiet garden like place. He could settle for a library of here wasn't one.

He saw a book shop and a clothing shop. There was a pharmacy and a skin care shop. And... Yep, a library. And-

"HUNK, THERE'S A SHOP FOR EVERYTHING HERE! GIMME THE CAMERA! I GOTTA SEND PICTURES AND WRITE LETTERS AND-" Keith winced by the sheer volume of Blue's voice

"Lance, you're not helping me calm down!" Yellow, or Hunk as Blue, or Lance as Yellow called him, called him, shouted looking nervous and about to throw up. Keith was gonna stick with Yellow and Blue.

Keith decided that this would be a good time to higher the volume of his phone.  
___________________________________________________________  
"Hunk, darling, honey, sweetheart, the platonic love of my life. There should be seven or eight Harry Potter animated movies!"

"No Lance. I'm telling you. Eight seasons with like twelve to sixteen episodes with the chapters distributed is better!"

Keith sighed. Blue and Yellow were back. Keith had reached the school gates an hour ago. It was like a nice garden fortunately but unfortunately it was packed and the students ruined the peace and balance. Well what could one expect?

So far Keith has noticed Yellow and Blue, Green who was a small girl with a ponytail and was wearing a lime green blazer, lime green pants and green and white knee length boots. She was sitting alone and was on her laptop. There was also four girls; Pink who was a girl with a long hot pink ponytail and was very chirpy, Quiet who was a girl wearing a hoodie which covered her face and didn't talk but had a cat, Fighter who was a broad girl who looked like she wanted the invitation to fight someone and Purple who was quiet and serious looking but put her two cents in. Along with those four there was a boy who Keith was tempted to name L'Oreal but settled with white due to his long shiny white hair. He seemed to be the leader.

Keith didn't want to wear his headphones but he had to to block the sound out. He took out his book for Defense studies. Shiro told Keith everythig about the academy and explained that he had optional classes after second year second term. There were five years all together. First years only had the classes which were compulsory. They were Defense studies, Combat, History and Geography. Keith had been impressed and was far from dissatisfied when Shiro had told him the subjects. Even if the teachers happen to not teach anything then he still had his textbooks which he liked.

Just because he was able to remember what ever he read, Keith wasn't smart per say. He didn't think himself to be smart. He had a good memory and was good at connecting dots, summarising, understanding and all that (A/N: this boy is able to adapt to new places which needs understanding of the place and stuff. He was able to find out about the Blue lion and that. He was the top student at the Garrison. He's straightforward which adds to be able to summarise. Don't lecture me. Also I just wanna say to the Garrison quartet stats discourse I believe that this is considering the level they are at; Air Force sort of University level. They excel this level but the Paladin status has to do with their level; War level. The quartet aren't beating the Paladins because it's like saying Lance or Hunk beating Shiro or Keith; not gonna happen unless they reach they endure and train as much as the latter and all that and still probably not. Although the quartet could probably reach the level of Hunk or Lance since they're normal people who are more easy to over come. Keith has been learning to fight since childhood probably and Shiro had to fight for his life. But anyway you get the point). But smart are more like writers or literacy role models or people excelling Science or Maths. Keith knew that having a good memory was seen as smart but Keith wasn't going to throw the word around. Not when people excelling at Literacy, History or Geography were oppressed by the school system (A/N: Okay this is me saying but he probably understands all this).

Keith was just about to take out his History book when he heard a shout because he took off his headphones.

Green muttered something softly and picked up her bag which had dropped. She seemed to have bumped into White. White was tall and pretty handsome. He didn't seem to find being bumped into but one couldn't say the same for Purple, who was now annoyed an had a purple bun and long bangs.

"Do you just who you bumped into?!" Purple was livid. She was now making Keith a little annoyed. Green didn't bump into White on purpose.

So Keith decided to cut the fight because he wasn't here for such nonsense.

"Axca, it's okay. Let's just go!" White said defeatedly like he knew that his words weren't going to mean anything.

"Say out of this Lotor!" Purple snapped. She turned to Green (A/N: Pidge isn't the confident Pidge we know. She's the Katie Holt from the flashbacks). "Apologise. He's the heir of G.A.L.R.A. and I expect you know about the G.A.L.R.A., right?"

This made Keith pause for a mere second. He had been studying Zarkon. His past was suspicious and he killed Alfor who seemed like a decent person although so did Zarkon. He also noticed something very peculiar.

"Yeah, we know about Zarkon and his company," Keith said suddenly still reading his History book. Everyone looked at him. That many everyone. "Isn't it suspicious that ever since Zarkon came to such power that all druids and alchemists disappear? Except for those in his power. And why aren't there any companies who make Quintessence apart from those who are connected to Zarkon? Wasn't everything more diverse when Alfor was alive?"

Everyone looked at him with mixtures of surprise, shock and speechless. But Green was considering his questions as it seemed. She should be.

As Keith left he didn't notice Lotor's eyes light up and grin widely and whisper to Axca, "Axca, I stan one legend."  
___________________________________________________________  
"Okay first years!" A man with a gruff voice called. Iverson, Keith guessed. His appearance matched the description Shiro vividly told Keith. Shiro was right, Keith thought, he really does look like Mr Gregory who lived below Keith. Used to anyway. Keith was now at a boarding school so he couldn't stay at his apartment. He would check into a hotel or Shiro's house during the Summer if there was no other housing arrangement found.

A woman came right after him and began to speak. She had short pinkish red hair and olive skin.

"Welcome students to Voltron Academy," she said with a clear and proper voice. Was she-? "I am Vice Principal Hira. Generations after generations have all come to here and some of the greatest fighters have graduated from here. Perhaps one day you all will follow their footsteps. You all should know the expectations which are to be expected from you since you have all have come special combat schools. Well almost all of you," Vice Principal Hira told them her eyes travelling for a second towards the corner where Keith was. Keith noticed that Green flushed. Now that Keith thought about it... She looked young. Fifteen at most. Mostly ages seventeen were accepted although Keith was an exception and students often came from special school although Keith was the exception again.

Iverson took them to a huge huge and wide avenue and stopped. It was a huge grounds, Keith thought it was quiet nice for sports, combat and such stuff. There was mainly cut grass but there was a sort of concrete court where Iverson stopped them. He told them that the next morning at 8 AM they would come here to here and then be collected to go to their initiation exam. Keith would have been surprised if Shiro hadn't told him what it was for.

"You will put into teams and these team will be you team for the next five years. In fact, they might even become like family," Iverson told them. "You will also be choosen by your weapons. You don't choose the weapon, the weapon chooses you based on your strengths."

Keith thought he'd probably have a sword. He was good with swords and daggers.

They were then taken to the Amphitheatre where a bunch of sleeping bags were placed. The Amphitheatre was glass done and there was a circular stage that has a tall stage with blue lights at the back. There is also a large, open area in front of the stage where students could stand. As bleachers circling the stage.

All the students then changed into their night clothing and went to where they were to sleep. Keith was wearing a baggy black shirt and red baggy pants. Also his boots. He ran a hand through his shoulder length black hair and lay down on to his bed. All the students had access to the bathroom where they were getting ready to sleep. Keith only brushed his teeth and washed his face which was just what about everyone did. In the boys toliet anyway. Except for Blue. Everyone had already gone after he was halfway through.

Keith knew he shouldn't. He really did. But everyone now and then knew not to do something but still did it. And that's why Keith had taken out his phone and told himself that if he went to sleep before twelve then he'd get enough sleep.

But he then remembered at he couldn't text Shiro or do anything fun on his mobile (gift from Shiro. Keith had to pay him back) because there was no Wifi.

Then suddenly a loud noise came which caused everyone to look towards where it was coming from. Green.

Green was on her laptop and it seemed that her headphones had pulled out. She flushed and quickly closed her laptop and stuffed in her bag.

Maybe she knew the password... Well Keith could ask.

Or not.

Or could...

Or not.

Or could...

Keith went like this for ten minutes and then slowly walked to Green and tried to remember his voice which was nonchalant and emotionless. Okay he could do this. Everybody could so why couldn't he? All he had to do was ask Green for the password and thank her or thank her anyway and walk back. Easy

No he couldn't do- "Do you want something?" A voice asked.

Keith jumped out of his thoughts and quickly composed himself. Damn, how did get here and not realise it for enough time to be suspicious?

"Do you know the WiFi password?" He couldn't do this- wait he just did. Alright, that's great.

"Yeah. V0LTR0N# with zeroes instead of the 'o'."

Keith checked it and... Yes, it worked!

"Thanks," he said and was about to go back when Green spoke up.

"Least I could do since you helped me outside. It's hard for me to say something to anyone. I've always been kind of awkward. Which isn't my best suit. I'm kind of a tech nerd and being socially awkward doesn't stand out from the stereotypes but I have my brother who's also a tech nerd but he's more of preppy nerd, an extrovert as well as someone who loves tech for company. I wouldn't know being a completely socially awkward tech nerd and... Wait, you're still here," Green flushed and buried her face in her pillow. "I'm so sorry. I-"

"It's okay. I didn't mind anything especially not saying something to Purple." Although what he wanted to say was more on the lines of 'Zarkon is damn shady and I have no idea why he's so trusted and what kind of Quintessence is he using? He has druids so probably purple Quintessence? But anyway Zarkon is shady as heck-'.

"White didn't seem to bothered about you talking about his dad. He seemed pleased to be honest."

"Hmm. Didn't notice. I should get some sleep since we're waking up early," Keith said.

"Probably," Green groaned, "Okay, good night, Red." She said suddenly and froze.

> Keith raised an eyebrow, "Good night." And before he could stop himself, he added 'Green' to the end.


	2. I Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Casey Lee Williams]  
> Come at me  
> And you'll see  
> I'm more than meets the eye  
> You think that  
> You'll break me  
> You're gonna find in time  
> You're standing too close to a flame that's burning  
> Hotter than the sun in the middle of July  
> Sending out your army, but you still can't win  
> Listen up, silly boy, 'cause I'm gonna tell you why
> 
> [Hook]  
> I burn!  
> Can't hold me now  
> You got nothing that can stop me  
> I burn!  
> Swing all you want  
> Like a fever, I will take you down
> 
> [Casey Lee Williams]  
> Reign supreme  
> In your dreams  
> You’ll never make me bow  
> Kick my ass?  
> I'm world-class  
> And Super Saiyan now  
> You’re starting up a fight that you just can’t finish  
> Watch the little hearts while they scrape you off the floor  
> Bringing out your rockets? Well, shoot 'em up, baby  
> High as you can go, but I’m the one who’s gonna soar
> 
> [Hook]  
> I burn!  
> Can't hold me now  
> You got nothing that can stop me  
> I burn!  
> Swing all you want  
> Like a fever, I will take you down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh... It's longer than most chapter but it feels boring. I'll try better next time.

Katie wasn't an early bird. Far from it. She stayed awake all night until three and got five hours of sleep. She woke up at seven thirty AM which seemed to be the perfect time to wake up. It gave her enough time to have breakfast, change and get to the Main Avenue. Not necessarily in that order. They were going to have their initiation exam.

She groggily walked up to the Cafeteria where the lady asked her what shee wanted to eat. She was a nice looking lady who's semblance was figuring out the perfect temperature. After Katie requested, the woman gave he a jug of milk and the box of cereal of her choice in a tray along with an apple juice box and a breakfast bar. Sh thanked her and sat down at the table in the corner.  
Katie scanned the Cafeteria. It looked like all the first years were up. There was Blue and Yellow (she colour coordinated everyone, unless they grew close, because what are we? Animals?) in the middle.

White was with Pink at a table. He was wearing a white blazer with ice blue trim at the end of the sleeves, end of the blazer and collar. The blazer had with silver buttons with an ice blue gem at the top button. The collar was stand up so the royal looking, bright red inside was showing (A\N: Weiss's clothes but not copied from Wikia). He had a long katana like weapon which was white and silver (A\N: Weiss's weapon).

Pink was wearing a hot pink buttoned vest above a light pink, sleeveless, high necked shirt and dark purple shorts. She also wore black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of pink to purple at her ankles. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a golden cuff around her bicep, and purple ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a pink magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair (A\N: From the Wikia. This is Blake's clothes but colour changed). She held a thick, pink sheath with a sharp edge (A\N: Blake's weapon but Ezor is Yang-ish in here. Keith is a mix of Ruby and Blake but mostly is Blake with Ruby's clothes and weapon. Pidge is quite like Ruby with Yang's clothes and weapon. Lotor is Weiss in all but personality although he is ambitious. Lance is kind of like Jaune, Acxa doesn't play the hugest role but is like Weiss and Romelle is sort of like Pyrrha but not as powerful. Hunk and Shay are themselves with Ren an Nora's weapons and clothing although altered.)

Katie couldn't be bothered to study them and was also getting late so she quickly grabbed an empty table and ate her breakfast. Then she saw Red sit in a corner. He wore a long sleeved thick black shirt, which went a little below his waist and was creased since it was loose, with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves. a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front on his shirt and at the bottom of his black shirt had red trim. He wore black pants which were creased since they were slightly loose too. He also wore a pair of black full gloves, black combat boots with red laces, red belt with a black buckle, red trim around the top and red soles. On the shirt a red hood was buttoned.

He didn't have his weapon out but he did have a workbook where he was writing stuff and an open book of Defense studies. He seemed like quiet ambitious type. Well it was better than the loud ambitious type and he did burn Purple. And Katie was fourty-three percent sure that he called her 'Green' after she called him 'Red'. But she wasn't sure if they were friends or just acquaintances so she didn't go up and cling to him. Things would be so much easier if Matt was here but he wasn't so Katie would be alone and awkward and have no idea what to do and would have no one to comfort her if there were bullies and no one to hang out with and she would be the only non-seventeen year old and the only one who didn't come from a special combat school and she wasn't the best fighter so she was lucky she had Ember Celica and- Damn she needed to change!!!

Katie rushed to the locker room where Blue was flirting with Purple and Purple looked like she was going to punch him while Violet was grinning and near to hysterical laughing. Indigo was

Katie ran to the bathroom with her backpack and took out a mint green shirt with short sleeves and wore her forest green jacket with a down collar and folded the end of the sleeves which had one black line each. She put on forest green short and full black stocking. She wore forest green boots and a mint green scarf around her neck. She tied her hair into a ponytail and put on Ember Celica. Ember Celica was her weapon. (A\N: Everything about Ember Celica is from it's Wikia) page appear as huge bracelets at first, but when activated, they cover her hands and forearms gauntlets, acting as arm guards. The gauntlets have a mint green colour color and the shells inside are dark green and greenish blue.

Inside there are chambers that holster a magazine consisting of 12 shells, giving 24 shots in total when both gauntlets are fully loaded. A silver-ish gray barrel is concealed in the front of the gauntlet, aligned between the knuckles of the index and middle finger.

The gauntlets' offensive function is rooted in creating pulses of raw kinetic energy. They emit flashes of light resembling explosions or flames, and are capable of knocking enemies back great distances. However, they either have no solid projectiles, or the projectiles explode in contact with another surface.

Pidge got out and saw at she was just in time. She quickly ran and was finally at the Main Avenue. Everyone was already there. But Blue and Yellow were quite late.

Apart from the weapon Blue looked at if going to the beach. He had a swimmer's body as well. He was wearing a white singlet underneath and light blue plaid, short sleeved unbuttoned shirt and dark blue shorts as well as flip flops and blue sunglasses. His brown hair was messy and he had a silver sword with a royal blue handle (A\N: Jaune's weapon but with some alters by the author which will come later on.)

Yellow was wearing a golden shirt with orange Trims at the ends and golden thread which made designs at the collar with white pants and an orange bandana. He had orange boots and also had... A camera? (A\N: Velvet's weapon) Why did he have a camera?

She glanced at Red who then took something out of his belt. He then expanded it and it turned into a huge blood red Scythe with black trims. It was bigger than Red himself. Pidge thought that as one pretty Scythe. Although all weapons were different but Scythes are pretty rare. They were big and hard to use. But Red made it seem easy.

There were a few catapults and Pidge had heard from Matt about them. They were going to be thrown into the Elemental Forests. Rumours say that once upon a time Alchemists used to explore the place and were able to use elemental Quintessence and strengthen their aura. But it was also quite dangerous due to the creatures. All sorts of creatures who all were blood thirsty and ready to kill.

"What are those catapults for?!" Blue asked Yellow loudly.

"I'm sure they aren't just there for show, Lance," Hunk said, deadpanning. "It's way too early."

"Ugh... Tell me about it," Lance groaned. "But back to the catapults. What are they gonna do, catapult us?"

"Yes," Purple stated, plain and emotionless. Pink giggled and jumped on to her back laughing full on. Katie didn't understand what was on funny. She reminded her of those giggly pink loving girls. Except that Pink was five foot nine which was nine inches taller than Katie. Those girls were five foot six. But unlike the tall girls at her school, Pink was more confident and like those tall, well developed Anime girls who had the boys looking at them. Katie thought they only existed in Anime.

"My lady," Blue declared, "It is plain to see that you're beautiful, smart and the type to get the job done fast and straight and now it astonishes me that you're sense of humour-"

"She wasn't joking," Red told him as plain and emotionless as Purple. Katie winkled her nose once she recalled Blue's speech. Uh... Ew.

"Shut up, Mul-" Blue had suddenly to Red angrily and shouting but then gasped and jumped. He screamed and hid behind Yellow. "What the hell is that?"

Red looked at it, "It's a Scythe," he said as if he felt there was nothing wrong. Which there wasn't but Blue seemed like he was going to die. He was having a panic attack. He actually wasn't though. He was overreacting. Katie rolled her eyes and decided to activate Ember Celica. They were probably going to be called soon.

"Get it away from me," Blue shouted horrified and waving his arm, his sword nearly hitting Yellow in the face.

"Lance, are you trying to killed me?" Yellow wailed horrified as he ducked as in time from Blue's sword.

"Mr McClain, if you can't use the sword properly and carefully then you shouldn't be here!" Iverson barked making Lance shrink in shame.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. Won't happen again, sir," Lance said shamefully and bowing his head.

"This is all your fault!" Blue shouted at Red once Iverson went away. Red raised an eyebrow and then shrunk his Scythe.

"Listen, my lady," Blue turned to Purple either ignoring or not noticing her disgusted expression, incredulous glare and wrinkled nose. He also didn't notice or ignored Pink laughing on the ground and seeing to have a fit. Red was ignoring them and was focused on his Scythe which had shrunken into something. He probably was waiting to open it. It seemed efficient. White had his rapier looking like weapon and Pink had hers. Purple had a sword with a purple hilt which was half as big as her while Violet had a huge violet machine gun (A\N: Coco's weapon) and Indigo two indigo... Things... (A\N: Ren's weapon).

"This is Crocea Mors," Blue announced. "That's French for... Something."

"What a witty name," Purple muttered, sarcastically. Blue didn't notice.

"It's Latin-" Keith started.

"-for Yellow Death," Pidge finished.

"But it was quite funny and anyway how many people actually know Latin?" A girl with two long yellow ponytails. She wore a light pink sleeveless shirt, which had rose pink in the sides and blue in the middle with golden edges. She wore a lot of armour (A\N: Pyrrha) and had a long golden javelin and a gold shield. She wore a gold circlt with a blue gem in he middle. She wore black gloves and a golden bracelet at her bicep. She had gold short mostly covered by a light pink fabric and had long golden boots.

Katie hadn't noticed her until now and decided her anme was Rosy.

"Oh hey, Romelle," Blue said dismissively and turned back to Purple. Rosy looked deflated.

"It is a sword but also a shield. The sword and shield are incredibly durable, despite being made several generations prior to this day. The sword is sharp enough to decapitate a huge creature and the shield can withstand huge blows without a single dent."

Now Red looked interested. But Blue decided to talk about Purple's eyes so Red went back to his Scythe.

They were then startled by huge shout from Iverson. He finally called them to the catapults. They all made their way and Red opened his Scythe. Blue was expressing annoyance for being so close to the catapults since he could get caught and they could send him miles away.

His facial expression was priceless when White stood on the catapults and was shot from away until he couldn't be seen.

Blue started crying and wailing to Yellow who looked like he was going to faint or throw so... not much better if any better.

Rosy then started to go towards Blue reassure them while another broad shouldered girl with short brown hair and dark skin was talking to Yellow.

Pidge rolled her eyes and got up on to the catapult. Red had gone just before her making her the third to be shot off.

Three, two, one... Go!  
___________________________________________________________  
Lotor was wandering through the forest. It was so huge. And he could just feel all the raw energy from all these amazing elements just waiting to be studied. He wished he had proper training. But he couldn't tell anyone. And the only person who knew and supported him wasn't an Alchemist. But he had to remind himself that he wasn't here for the elements despite it being so tempting.

He was here for fighting any creatures they meet and making teams. He would immensely love to be with all his friends but then one person would be left out so maybe with one or two. The boy who had a Scythe seemed cool. Lotor was absolutely thrilled at his speech. He was astonished and pleasantly so. No one said anything about Zarkon despite him being to shady and all. He had a past that was suspicious and was older than normal. Way too suspicious.

The small girl seemed smart. He wasn't sure about the boy with a bandana and the boy in blue had a while to go. The girl with two ponytails was an unknown status and so was the broad girl.

Lotor was walking through endless trees and bushes when he heard a growl. Lotor instantly activated Myrtenaster. Myrtenaster was the best weapon Lotor had ever had and was really powerful.

(A\N: Copied fron Wikia) The hilt of the rapier possesses four prongs that encase the revolver-like chamber around the ricasso instead of a bow type hand-guard that is common among most rapiers, in a manner somewhat alike to a swept hilt. This mechanism can be controlled by the sword-hand, enabling her to seamlessly cycle the chamber in combat. When he carries the weapon on his hip it is sometimes with only two prongs as the other two fold away for easier storage.

There are six slots in total, each of which contains a vial of Quintessence. The revolving chamber is constantly stocked with red, cyan, green, gravity, white, yellow, and blue Quintessence.

Myrtenaster is highly durable but it's most prominent ability lies in the revolver-like mechanism held within the hilt, which contains various colors of Quintessence, activated by a trigger on the underside of one of the prongs. The mechanism can be opened on a hinge, allowing Lotor to replace empty vials. As a result, the weapon appears to have no tang.

But anyway, there was huge growl and Lotor activated Myrtenaster and the red dust. He raised his rapier and was ready to strike when someone beat him to it.

In a flash the beast which turned out to be a huge bear like creature but completely black and way more huge, like way more huge, was hit in the body. By a Scythe. The beast staggered but then growled loudly.

The owner of he Scythe faced the creature with no fear and a determined glare and non-faltering eye contact. The bear lunged towards him but he hit the the bear again.

Lotor just realized how huge the recoil was from the hit. The boy staggered back but regained balance in no time. He was back fighting with the beast when Lotor decided to send a huge fireballs at the creature. The boy noticed and locked purple eyes with Lotor's royal blue ones for a second before hitting the beats again, this time dead.

Lotor walked up to him and said, "So..? Guess this makes two of us," which made the boy shortly nod and raise an eyebrow.

"Want to team up?" He asked. The boy briefly thought this arrangement and nodded making Lotor happy. Yes, they could team up and talk about how much Zarkon is shady and sucks and should die and-

"-oming?" A voice asked him. Lotor was snapped out of his thoughts and looked up, questioningly.

The boy asked him if he was coming since they had more ground to go and needed to be fast. Lotor quickly nodded and followed him.

"I'm Lotor. What's your name?" Lotor asked hoping the boy would give him an answer.

"Keith," Keith said without a glance.  
___________________________________________________________  
Lance was not having a good day. He thought this would be easy and not him getting killed on his first school day. His second was more plausible. But first? Veronica didn't tell him about being shot by a catapult to such a huge dangerous forest. Why him?

Now he was stuck on a tree without anyone but himself and the stupid sword. He didn't like swords that much. He didn't mind them and could use them but not his first choice. But the sword had been through generations and generations so...

"Hey Lance!" A cherry and happy voice called out. Lance looked down and saw a girl with two long yellow ponytails.

"Hi Romelle!" He said trying to sound unfazed. "I'm stuck but don't worry. It happens all the time," Lance said. Yep, he nailed it- wait, wait... Wait...

"I mean-!" Lance shouted suddenly to clear up and misconceptions. But Romelle just giggled. "Don't worry Lance. I know what you mean. You mean that because you're so strong you can endure sticky situations and get out of them, right?!" She called up. Lance grinned. Finally someone who got it.

"Yes! I'm really stuck and I'll have to use a lot of energy and Quintessence if I want to get of so..." Romelle smiled and helped Lance get off. He totally could have gotten out himself but Romelle could help him since she felt obliged to. She was a good friend. Though Acxa was the only girl who held his heart. For this month, Hunk's voice said. Lance scowled. Stupid Hunk. Shut up you don't know anything but how to throw up and cook.

...

...

...

Oh my God I'm so sorry Hunk. That's not true you're my best friend and are awesome and are evener awesomer exause you have me and I love you-

Hunk's voice came back. Thanks buddy I love you too you're my brother and are amazing and so cool-

"-Lance?" Oh damn Romelle was calling.

"Yeah?"

"Are you listening?" She looked at him with big purple eyes. Acxa's were blue and what a beautiful blue they were and-

"What would be you ideal team?" Romelle asked as they walked.

Lance pondered and then snapped his fingers.

"I obviously need Hunk, the platonic love of my life, and Acxa, the romantic love of my life. And you're pretty cool though Hunk would want Shay, the romantic love of his life. Death the Kid is a big no though," Lance ranted on and Romelle giggled but Lance didn't notice her faltering and sighing.

"What's your semblance?" Romelle asked curiously.

"Oh semblance..." Lance suddenly looked shy and flushed rubbing his neck. "Well... See... It's hard to be a super duper fighter and-"

"Hm... Don't worrh. I'm sure you aren't the only one. And when did you unlock your aura?" Romelle asked.

Lance closed his eyes. Why him? Why him? "Listen Romelle, I am human even if I seem super and-"

Romelle stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"That's strange," she slowly said thoughtfully, eyes travelling to the ground. After seeing Lance again she said, "I'm sure it's not a big deal to unlock it. Maybe I can try to..."

With that, she stepped nearer to Lance and held hidps hands closely. Lance didn't notice Romelle blush but noticed that she was trying hard to do something. Suddenly she began to glow. Lance's eyes widened in surprise. He had seen Veronica glow and the others but-

Suddenly Lance noticed that he was glowing. A lot. All the creatures are going be attracted to him why Romelle why did you do what ever you did like-?

Romelle smiled softly. "You have a lot of aura. Strong aura. If you learn to control it then no creature coming any where near you."

Lance's eye widened and he thought about these words. He never had been told anything like this. And he glowed so much so it must be true.

He found himself softly smiling back.  
___________________________________________________________  
Ezor skipped along the forest which probably had tiny cute little birds and rabbits and adorable men-eating monsters which are like thirty feet taller than the world's tallest person but that's okay because they're men-eating not women eating so all they'd need to do it shield Lotor and kill them.

And just by coincidence there was a huge black creature with a white mask with red marking. How nice!

Ezor took out her weapon. (A\N: From Wikia) Gambol Shroud serves as a sheath, it does possess a cutting edge and can be used effectively as a weapon. Gambol Shroud, when unsheathed, appears to be a dark gray katana and is equally as effective as, if not more than, its sheath. Ezor typically carries this duo on a magnetic sheet of metal strapped to her back.

The essence of the two weapon components is that they fit together as one, but come apart to be two, so that they are compact for easier carrying. When in sheathed form, Gambol Shroud is held by the hilt, but when the two components separate, the sheath is held by a small rectangular hole near the top. The katana also has a compact, striker fired pistol built into its hilt.

And Ezor thinks she'd like to show her semblance to Mr Ursa. Her semblance is cloning. She can make clones of herself and those clones are solid as long as she stays near enough to them.

And time to take out here darling katana and... Kill!

-

-

-

-  
  
Poor Mr Ursa. You will be missed.

As Ezor was putting Gambol Shroud back she saw a small, cute child come. Ooooh the tiny child had pretty bracelets which Ezor was sure weren't bracelets but sill were pretty.

"Katie, right?" Ezor asked. Tiny child with pretty bracelets nodded. "Let's team up!" Tiny child with pretty bracelets looked surprised but then nodded shyly. Yay. They were a team!

As they walked together Ezor told about the Ursa Major. How poor and cute it was and how it's loved ones will weep. Tiny child with pretty bracelets looked at her for a second weirdly but then looked away quickly blushing.

"The Elemental Forest has cameras in several locations through the woods, in order to monitor the forest and its hostile inhabitants," Ooooh tiny child with pretty bracelets had connections. Things were getting exciting-er.

"Where'd you hear that?" Ezor asked. Tiny child with pretty bracelets looked at her with huge cute amber eyes like colour of embers from a fire so beautiful and lovely looking but anyone who didn't know it would underestimate them and would learn they were wrong because they burned and were now with first hand knowledge of this information if they survive.

"From my brother. He used to go here. From what I heard it is unknown exactly how many types of creatures live in the forest, but it is for certain that Beowolves, Ursai, King Taijitus, Nevermores, and Death Stalkers take residence here."

"Nevermores are birdies. King Taijitus are snakies. Death Stalkers are scorpionies. Ursai are kinda like puppies. And Beowolves are puppies," Ezor listed off, "Tight?" She asked faxing towards her companion with wide and sparkling blue eyes.

"I... Guess?" She sounded a little teeny bit confused.

"Well then let's go and find out what to do now!" Ezor said running forward happily, her long hot pink with streaks ponytail flying and her naturally tan skin glistening in the sun.  
___________________________________________________________  
"Um... Shay? Are we walking in the right direction?" Hunk asked nervously. What kind of school shot kids of a catapult into a forest with man eating monsters on their first day? Technically it was their second day but like... yesterday didn't count really. What if he got eaten?

"Um... Hunk? I don't think there's a right direction per say," Shay said smiling softly. Hunk blushed a little. He couldn't help it, she was beautiful.

"So where's your weapon?" She asked him.

Hunk took out his camera,"Here!"

Shay stopped to inspect it. "What does it do?" Hunk grinned and pressed a button. It automatically became a yellow huge machine gun. Shay looked impressed which made Hunk grin.

"I'm also working on a special feature but no spoilers," Hunk told her. She sighed, "Oh, what will I do till then, drowning in a pool of my own curiosity?" She said dramatically. "Just be sure to tell me as soon as possible if I live that long."

"I'll try my best," Hunk said just as dramatically. "And what about your weapon?"

"Magnhild. It's a huge hammer but it's also a grenade launcher," she showed him the hammer. Hunk looked at it.

"Nice!"

Hunk heard a noise and jumped, "Wha- What was that?!" He asked panickedly, trying to see what it was.

Shay looked for it and then her eyes widen in realisation and horror. This did not calm Hunk's nerves. At all. He was gonna throw up.

Shay took out Magnhild and it hanged into something but Hunk wasn't paying attention until she suddenly she threw what looked like a huge pink ball which hit the Nevermore right in the wing. It didn't do any life threatening damage to the Nevermore but the wing wasn't in a condition to be used. The

"Bull's-eye!" She said grinning. The pink ball then exploded and the whole Nevermore was sizzled from electricity from the ball. It fell down dead.

"I've cooked dinner tonight, Hunk!" She said triumphantly. Hunk laughed and thn suddenly stopped with a few nervous chuckles.

"We're not really going to eat it though, right?" He asked, anxious. Shay laughed and put a hand on her mouth. "No, silly. I'm joking," Hunk sighed in relief, "Now let's let no monster stop us!"

She went forward and Hunk followed her. The forest was all of green trees and trees and trees and trees and if it wasn't trees then Hunk was sure it was monsters and, listen, if you didn't know, Hunk preferred the trees although he'd prefer even more more go back to the school or home.

They walked for what seemed like hours with a fee close encounters with some monster who all were taken crae of by Shay which made Hunk feel bad but Shay assured him that it's okay. It was his first day and he didn't expect it. Hunk pointed out it was her first day but Shay just said with a laugh that she had experiences with monsters.

Suddenly Hunk thought he saw... Yes!

"Shay look! There are some pieces of paper over there!" Shay looked at where he was pointing and her face brightened. They ran up to where the papers were; a huge circle which had some ancient writing and pictures of elements. But they ignored that and went to the papers. It was a map which said 'you are here' and pointed to the circle on the map. Hunk's eyes travelled to a huge cliff which they would be at the bottom of and which said 'next'.

"Next?!" Hunk wailed. This was turning out to be a terrible horrible no good very bad day for Hunk.

There were also a picture of a whole bunch of Nevermores. He suddenly felt faint hearted. Shay held his hand and squeezed it.

"We'll get those monsters. They don't have Quintessence or weapons, only beak and claws. And we'll probably have two more helpers by then so bonus!" Shay said and the two got up to follow the map.  
___________________________________________________________  
"Do you think that maybe we should look for someone because I can't see anyone?" Katie asked carefully. They had found the map an hour ago but they couldn't survive the Nevermores wih only two people so they were slowly walking to the mountains. Slowly and with a lot of breaks.

"I can't see a single damn person!" Ezor pouted angrily but comically. Pidge laid down and looked at the tree tops. Ezor wasn't a bad companion although Pidge doubted that she and her would be in the same friend group.

Ezor kept pacing back and forth and then shouted, "Where the hell is everybody?!" Katie winced.

"Ezor?!" A male voice called out from slightly far. Ezor's ponytail jumped up and she broke out into a grin. Suddenly White and Red came into view. White and smiling slightly and then Ezor starting hitting him making him yelp. Katie was surprised but just looked bored.

"Where were you? You took so long I thought this tiny child I found and me were the only ones alive!" This got Katie's attention and she scowled.

"Hey! I'm not tiny, I'm just having a late growth spurt and that's-"

"How old are you?" White asked suddenly and tactlessly. Katie scowled. Why her?

"Fifteen and-" she was interrupted again.

"That is young!" Ezor shouted surprised, "You really are a child!"

Katie suddenly glared and started to say, "I was recommended to-"

"Don't worry child! I will put my life on the line to protect you as well as Lotor and Little Red Riding Hood!" Ezor said dramatically making Lotor put a hand on his mouth and chuckle. Red sighed annoyed.

"We can stand here all day but, unless you all prefer staying in here, we should get a move on," he said narrowing his eyes.

The others nodded and he looked at the map. "Lotor and I travelled approximately twelve trees North to the map area and then thirteen-"

"You were counting tree?" Lotor asked bewildered.

"Each trees is approximately two feet wide and those that weren't were checked by my measuring tape and so-"

"That's a supper long and boring idea-" Ezor said.

"-but not a bad one-" Lotor continued

"-and it might be worth all the trouble," Ezor ended, "I'm glad I didn't do the measurements though."

"I'm not bad at Maths and could figure this out but if someone's fast at Maths then-"

"Give it to me," Katie said. Keith handed it to her. After a minute Place pointed to a place on the map. "We should be approximately here, give or take about a mile."

"Good work... What was your name again?" Red asked confused.

"Oh it's Katie."

"Good work, Katie," Red said and nodded. Katie smiles and felt happy that she was appreciated somewhere in the world apart from her home.

Lotor took out a compass and looked for- "North!" He said pointing a way after checking the map. "So that should be where we're headed," Keith said.

They started walking towards the destination when Keith suddenly stopped. The other stopped to look at him.

"What happened?" Katie asked.

"Wait... Wait..." Keith turned to Ezor, "What did you called me back there?!"  
___________________________________________________________  
Acxa, Narti and Zethrid were sitting on a rock a few metres away from the cliff. Acxa looked at her watch.

"I don't know, did Lotor get eaten or something?" Acxa asked exasperated and frustrated.

"I understand if Lotor was eaten and I would give that beast the worse death because Lotor's like a brother, but Ezor's smarter than that," Zethrid said.

They both looked at Narti who was stroking Kova. Like always.

"Yeah you're right," Acxa said. "You're linked to Kova who could help us get here before anyone else but it's still so frustrating!" Acxa shouted. Zethrid agreed.  
___________________________________________________________  
"Look Lance! I think that's-" Romelle started but Lance cut her off by finishing her sentence.

"HUNK!!!!!!" Lance shouted happily.

"LANCE!!!!!!" Hunk shouted happily.

Romelle and Shay exchanged eye rolls but smiles because these boys were stupid but they were okay. Shay had known Hunk for a while but Romelle had only met Lance yesterday. But Lance seemed so confident and so uncaring of what everyone thought. He wasn't controlled and that was such a nice feeling and Lance-

The boys both hugged each other and started showing gestures and telling each other about how horrific and nightmare-like the forest was but they woul try to keep each other safe and also keep Shay and Romelle safe but Hunk said Shay had been keeping him safe all along so we don't need to worry too much. Which made Shay blush.

They went forward and Romelle held the map and pointed that even though they were lost they still could find their way and now they had each other.

"What do Nevermores look like?" Lance said after five minutes.

"They're huge black bird with evil eyes and white beaks!" Hunk shuddered at the memory.

"Like that?" Romelle asked. They had reached the mountains and there were a dozen Nevermores. Lance and Hunk gulped and even Shay looked nervous since that would mean that even though there were eleven people, seven haven't arrived.

"Great, someone finally does come and it's not Lotor or Ezor," a gruff voice said angrily. It was the friend of the girl Lance had a crush on. And she was also there! And so there quiet friend and her cat.

"Lotor must be with the short girl, Ezor and the boy with the Scythe," Acxa realised. So Romelle and her dismay, Lance noticed her and started to grin.

"My lady-"

"Oh man! How come we're the last to arrive?!" A high pitched and annoyed voice complained.

"Ezor! Lotor!" Zethrid cheered.

"Why's Death the Kid here?!" Lance whined annoyed.

"Yep, no one notices me. What's new?" The small girl muttered sarcastically and bitterly.  
___________________________________________________________  
"How are we going to get up?" Ezor said what everyone was thinking out loud. Katie agreed. How did one get up? And-

"Not to mention pass those monsters," Yellow shuddered. Blue looked frustrated and then Pinkie decided take they should maybe look around. Lotor and Ezor's friends were discussing weapons and Quintessence. So they were the only ones not doing anything. Katie wanted to kick something. Matt did tell her everything but didn't tell her any strategies or plans. She hated the outdoors and she hated animals and he hated everything on this Earth that breathed but her family at the moment. Although Matt was on thin ice.

"What we need is a dangerous, extremely crazy out of this world idea," Keith said unfazed but there was something else, different in his voice. Katie couldn't comprehend it. But as soon as she saw his eyes she could tell everything.

"Do you have one in mind?" Katie asked and for the first since she had known Keith, he smirked. And for some reason Katie felt a smirk tug at her lips.

"Okay so I have a plan but it's crazy and will either kill us or save us and that's a risk I'm willing to take," Keith told them. Ezor and Lotor exchanged glances and then nodded.

"Ezor, you use your semblance to distract the Nevermores. Lotor, use your Quintessence features to sort of trap the Nevermore. Just get him near to the ground. Pidge, help Lotor. Got it?" There were chrouses of 'got it's.

Ezor then went near the Nevermores and proceeded to make copies of herself. This distracted the Nevermores enough to give Lotor a chance to send a tall ice wall which the Nevermore broke. Lotor growled slightly and then sent huge fireballs which the Nevermore swerved. Lotor scowled again and looked at Myrtenaster thinking of what to do.

Katie then started shooting bullet on to the Nevermore. As soon as they hit the large bird they exploded. The Nevermore aquaked and faced towards Katie. Oh damn. Now she can't upgrade Ember Celica or see Matt again or her parents and now- Oh damn it's coming. Katie quickly ran as much as she could.

"Katie! This way!" Keith shouted with a look in his eyes which made him look like he knew what he was doing but still...

"Listen but are you sure? This Hing is big and if you hit it with your Scythe-" she tried to say but she was cut off. Again.

"Shut up and trust me!"

Katie was unsure and nervous but she nodded and ran to Keith. The Nevermore was now very close to the ground. And suddenly Keith took out his Scythe and hooked it around the Nevermore's neck and jumped on. He grabbed Katie's arm and pulled her up.

"Ow!" She yelled and Keith apologized. Then Pidge realised what Keith was doing.

"Are you crazy?!" She yelled. Keith ignored her and swerved the bird down. Pidge knew what she was supposed to do and as much as she wanted to get off she didn't. She gave Ezor a hand when they went towards her and Keith gave Lotor a hand.

"Are you sure-?!" Lotor tried to ask Keith to which he said yes.

"Listen I love danger as much as the next person and his seems so super fun but are you ure-?" Ezor was also cut off by a yes. The Nevermore was flying everywhere as Keith tried to control it. Finally Keith decided to tug the feathers. The Nevermore did a 360 degrees turn which made the other almost fall off. But Keith looked like he had done this a million times. Then he told them to hold on tight to each other and the bird. Pidge wrapped her arms around Keith's waist awkwardly but tightly while Ezor clung on to Katie full on and Lotor held Ezor in some sort of way but Katie couldn't see because she COULDN'T SEE AND WAS ON A HUGE BIRD MONSTER!!!!

"Is everybody ready?!" Keith asked. "Well we can't be more ready than this unready," Katie said slowly and regretted it immediately. Keith then tugged the feathers in a motion that made the Nevermore fly up with it's stomach facing the mountain. This made Ezor and Katie scream and Katie was sure Lotor wasn't any better back there.

Even though the Nevermore didn't take much time Katie still hated every second and she was sure that everyone, including the Nevermore, also did except Keith. He enjoyed this and Katie wanted to kill him.

But the ride was over because the Nevermore reached the top and tried to drop them. The three very happily obliged. And Keith also got off once the Nevermore started towards the others. He took his Scythe out and sliced the monster's neck off.  
___________________________________________________________  
"Shirogane, this is what you left with us?" Iverson sighed incredulously and tiredly. He and Hira were in the camera room with Shirogane who was out on a mission but decided to stop by and see how his... Iverson didn't know what to call it anymore. Don't get him wrong, he was extremely impressed and astonished by one kid's potential, only a sixteen year old, but he was scared. If such potential was in wrong hands then...

And it wasn't because he decided to jump onto the Nevermore; many students have done that. But it was because he jumped on the Nevermore and successfully flew it and was unfazed.

"I.. didn't know that he was capable of this..." Shiro said impressed. He sounded extremely proud and this annoyed Iverson because he was supposed to be horrifically shocked not pleasantly surprised. He was encouraging this. Iverson used to trust Shiro.

Hira just sighed.  
___________________________________________________________  
Keith wondered why the others didn't enjoy the trip as much as he did. Of course he knew but sometimes such was fun even if it would kill him.

"What the hell was that?" Katie shouted. Ezor looked like she was very dizzy and Lotor looked like he might throw up or pass out. Which was very different from his normal proper and regal self that Keith had met properly a few hours ago.

"Is everyone okay?" Keith asked hoping he didn't hurt anyone. Maybe the bird was reckless but it was quick and it saved them all of. Except for the bird but as soon as the bird would have seen them it would have eat them all. A horrible death. Being pecked.

A loud and angry chorus of 'no' was heard.

"Is anyone physcially in no condition to function and needs immediate first aid?"

Everyone was quiet? That was good enough. Keith found a paper on the floor and handed to Katie.

"It's a-"

Suddenly a huge squak was heard and they looked up to see Pinkie, Blue, Yellow and Hammer on a haywire bird. None of them looked like they enjoyed it and regretted it and had no idea what to do. Until Pinkie took her javelin and Blue's sword stuck both into the Nevermore's eyes. Then she jumped off and Hammer and Yellow jumped after her. Blue then was stuck up alone.

"Lance!" Pinkie cried out afraid and told him to jump. He then did but was a little too up and got hurt.

"Okay things are serious. I get it now," Blue groaned since his back hurt and he felt his leg hurt too much. Pinkie inspected and told him it was twisted and he would be fine but should mostly stay off it. Yellow suggested he carry him but Blue delined. In the end, Pinkie decided to give him a shoulder.  
  
Katie decided to read the paper.

"On this map there's a picture of where we are. Apparently we need to get to this gate but before we must go to this place that has a key that will unlock the huge gate. But it's guarded by a death stalker so we must be careful," they three faced Keith who sighed.

"No, I'm not recommending jumping on the back of a death stalker although..." The others glared. "Okay no riding Death Stalkers."

Blue's group went up to them. "Hey can we go together?" Yellow asked. "Sure," Katie said, "we'll all die together."

"That's still a yes," Blue cheered.  
___________________________________________________________  
"

 

 


	3. From the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not written but I'm writing the chapter after. Action is pretty hard.
> 
> [Intro]  
> Intruder, identify yourself
> 
> [Verse 1]  
> Born with no life  
> Into subjugation  
> Treated like a worthless animal  
> Stripped of all rights  
> Just a lesser being  
> Crushed by cruel ruthless human rule  
> When it started  
> All we wanted was a chance to live our lives  
> Now in darkness  
> Taking everything we want and we will rise  
> We'll rise  
> We'll rise
> 
> [Chorus]  
> From shadows  
> We'll descend upon the world  
> Take back what you stole  
> From shadows  
> We'll reclaim our destiny  
> Set our future free  
> And we'll rise  
> And we'll rise  
> Above the darkness and the shame  
> Above the torture and the pain  
> Above the ridicule and hate  
> Above the binding of our fate

Nothing is here yet.


	4. Mirror Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirror, tell me something  
> Tell me who's the loneliest of all?
> 
> Mirror, tell me something  
> Tell me who's the loneliest of all?  
> Fear of what's inside of me  
> Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?
> 
> Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?  
> Save me from the things I see!  
> I can keep it from the world  
> Why won't you let me hide from me?
> 
> Mirror, mirror, tell me something  
> Tell me who's the loneliest of all?
> 
> I'm the loneliest of all

Keith couldn't sleep. How could he? Iverson choose him to be leader. Him. The orphan loner with the sob backstory. The troublemaking no good problem child. The one who never fit in with anyone or in any stereotype. Not with the goths, delinquents or emos as he was compared to. He was just a nuisance and wasted potential. His school teachers told him that, his foster parents told him that and his mother might as well have old him that considering the way she left him and his dad. Keith sighed.

He didn't know how to fit in the team and work with them. Now to lead the team? He wasn't ready. He couldn't lead anything. He wasn't a follower or a leader. He was just the one who was by himself. Walking a lonely road. On the Boulevard of-

Wait no. Stop it. Bad Keith. This wasn't the time. He was supposed to find out what to do. He couldn't get expelled, he didn't want to get expelled. Shiro worked so hard and spent so much money and Keith wanted to be here. He wanted to be pushed so he could learn how to survive and fight. Because that was all he had to offer. No one ever liked him and he wasn't a part of everyone.

Keith clenched his teeth. He didn't know what to do. Why did Iverson choose him out of all of them? He was so sure that Lotor would be leader. He was leader like and calm? He was a great leader who could properly lead this team. Keith couldn't.

He took out his phone and opened his notes. At least he was in his first year which was the easiest and he probably wouldn't have to lead them much. He had lessons and he should focus on that. They had Professor Oobleck (A\N: :,,,,[ I'm sorry but I love him too much and putting Sam Holt wasn't working since he's Pidge's dad) for History, Professor Sendak for Defense studies and Professor Slav for Geography. Combat was every two weeks with someone else or what.

Chapter five summary History. Title is the war of the half-bloods against majority.  
___________________________________________________________  
In the room across, there was also someone wide awake. Lance had always wanted to be leader. Always. He loved to feel important but the things was that now that he was really leader of a team... He didn't think he was ready.

He had multiple thoughts. Fear and happiness, insecurity and confidence, doubt and pride. He couldn't grasp on to one. Lance wasn't an insecure, depressed person with no self confidence. He was always happy and always confident. He was confident back at the Elemental Forest and while fighting even if he ended up losing. He was a happy person.

But he guessed he was human and all humans were insecure at some point of their life. And Lance guessed his time had come.

Well, he had lessons tomorrow so he couldn't waste time. It was two AM since they spent all night decorating the room. They even made bunk beds. Lance was on the top while Romelle was at the bottom and Shay was at the top while Hunk was at the bottom because he felt like he'd fall down (A\N: Any comments about this will be deleted, I'm sorry).  
___________________________________________________________  
"Wake up, tiny child!" A voice shouted in Katie's ear making her suddenly wake up. Her eyes were wide and her long ponytail was messy. She then dropped back down groaning.

"Cute pajamas!" The cheery voice said again? Katie blushed slightly. They were mint green with a bunch of robots. She looked at Ezor tiredly as if to say 'Why?'. Ezor was dressed in a black blazer with gold trims and a red plaid skirt which was above knee length. She wore full black stockings and black shoes. Under the blazer was a white buttoned shirt with a red bow around her neck. Katie thought that she should also wear her uniform.

She got up and groggily walked to her suitcase where her uniform was and then to the bathroom, half tripping. She then took out her teethbrush which was the shape of a robot (because she like robots, okay?) and slowly began, struggling not to fall asleep. She took a shower and then changed into her uniform and brushed her hair, tying it in a ponytail with a large red bow. Because bows were cute. She could find thing cute. She also put on a red head band which made her side bangs go back so they didn't bother her.

She went out to find Ezor sitting on her bed and looking at something from her phone. As soon as Ezor saw Katie she got up and grinned. She then wiggled her eyebrows and pointed to the boys.

Lotor and Keith were still asleep. Ezor then grinned mischievously and tip toes over to Lotor. She then leaned to his ear and screamed a blood curling scream. It woke Lotor up with a yelp but Keith was still asleep. Lotor's usually perfect hair was... still perfect. This made Katie jealous because he doesn't have a right to have such perfect hair when everyone else in the world with long hair wakes up like a bomb exploded in their hair and someone tried to flatten it with rocks.

Lotor made his way to the bathroom with his uniform in his hand while Keith was still asleep. Ezor tried shaking him. Nothing. She yelled in his ear. Not even a moan. She took our a trumpet and played it. He was still as a log.

Katie went there to gently poke him.

"Kei-" As soon as he touched him Keith jumped up with a dagger in his hands, boots on his feet.

"Oh, it's you," Keith sighed, lowering his dagger.

Ezor and Katie exchanged looks. What the hell...? Why did he jump up like that suddenly? With a dagger? Why didn't he take off his boots? Why did he think he'd need the dagger?

Lotor came out and saw Keith with his lowered dagger.

"Nice dagger," he said casually, "You should also get changed. Class is going to start in half an hour." Lotor's uniform was a black blazer with gold trims, black pants, black shoes and a red tie. He also had tie his hair.

Keith nodded and took out his uniform from his suitcase. It looked just like Lotor's except smaller since Keith was smaller than Lotor, and Ezor. But it also had a lot of stitching and patches. As Katie noticed. Ezor and Lotor were talking so they didn't seem to notice..

As soon as Keith got ready, Ezor jumped up and down and said, "Okay now we can set up the dorm!"

"What?" Katie asked.

"I don't we should. We'll be late to class," Keith said slowly.

"Don't be like that! The teachers here aren't actually strict," Ezor said slinging an arm around Keith's shoulder which made him look uncomfortable.

"She's got a point though," Lotor said, "The sooner we set up our room the better it is."

"And it's true that the teachers aren't strict. My brother Matt didn't even get a detention for coming in to class in his pajamas," Katie said, smiling slightly. Keith still didn't look convinced but then sighed. "Fine but as long as we're not late."

Keith had only a red suitcase and a red bag. The red suitcase held only a few clothes and a bunch of books which he put in their designated areas. He put his dagger under a folded pile of clothes, a box, his mobile phone, it's charger, a fat pouch which Katie guessed might be for Quintessence and his Scythe in it's closed form also there.

Ezor had a lot more stuff than. She brought a pink computer table where she put a laptop, it's charger, a phone, it's charger and a whole bunch of stuff. In the bathroom she put some products and then came back out o put all of her clothes. Under he clothes she put Gambol Shroud.

"Hey, Keith? What's your Scythe's name?" Katie, while taking out her stuff, asked realising that Keith didn't tell them it's name.

"Blood Crescent," Keith said crabbily. He was not pleased to be here when they should get to class like right now.

Katie had a million pieces of tech which she put on a computer and all sorts of gadgets. She put some books and other stuff while Lotor put his stuff where he could.

When they were finished then, Keith proceeded to leave, his books already in his hands. Ezor then tugged him back by his collar, which made him drop his books. He glared scowling (actually it came out more like a pout) at Ezor who just stuck her tongue out and grinned.

"Doesn't it look cramped...?" Ezor said what they allow were thinking except Keith who said, "It looks fine, now let's-" Ezor hled on to his collar trying to think about what to do.

"Bunk beds!" Ezor shouted cheerily. Keith looked extremely tempted to get his head against the wall. "Listen, we have five minutes remaining-" Keith started to say but Katie cut him off.

"How? I thought we were like twenty minutes late?!"

"And we haven't had breakfast," Lotor realised.

"If we want breakfast we should get out now because then we won't get any food until first break which is three hours later-" Keith was cut off by Ezor.

"It take five minutes just to make the bunk beds-"

"If we want to eat something then-"

"Okay let's go! Bunk beds can wait!" Ezor said suddenly and ran out.

Keith still didn't look pleased. ___________________________________________________________  
"You're late," a huge man with a prosthetic eye growled. They had reached the lecture hall. The chairs were in a circular form around the board where the teacher stood.

Well yeah, Ezor thought inside her mind, the bell rang ten seconds ago so does that count?

"Detention for the four of you with me, nine PM sharp. Any lateness and you all will be punished with a week's worth of detentions," he barked, "Sit down."

Just as they did that, Romelle, Shay, Lance and Hunk rushed in.

"Sit down this instance you four otherwise each of you will get detention!" He shouted. The others quickly sat down due to this threat.

How was that fair?! They didn't get detention and we did? And it was hardly considered late. Katie looked humiliated while Lotor narrowed his eyes. Keith just looked scared. Ezor felt guilt prick her heart. She was the one who made them even later. They could have done the sorting up at night or at either break.

But she didn't have long because Sendak (there was no way Ezor was going on call him 'Professor' inside her head since it would be bad enough out loud) was opening a chart.

"Who could tell me what this is?" He asked. Romelle, Keith, Lotor, Katie, Acxa and Hunk put their hands up. Ezor was sure that everyone knew the answer just couldn't be bothered to put their hand up.

"Miss Loria?" He said.

"It's a Nevermore, sir," Acxa stated.

"Seriously, Miss Loria. It's a Nevermore? Do not know anything else about it?" And this made Ezor want to get up because who did this teacher think he was? Zethrid and Lotor looked the same. Even Narti seemed to have an aura of anger. Acxa's eyes had widened but she regained composure and continued unfazed.

"It's a creature of destruction. It's offense is head-butt charge and throwing spear-like feather quills. It has black plumage, wing claws and white head-piece with red markings," she continued. Oh damn, take that you broken egg in a prehistoric sock!

Sendak didn't look pleased but he couldn't say anything apart from 'elementary' and this stick knew that that was a hundred percent valid and complete answer.

"What are creatures of destruction?" He asked. The same people put their hand up. "Mr McClain," he said suddenly.

"Huh? Oh creatures of destruction, yeah. They're creatures that destruct-"

"Mr McClain, are as brainless as you look or as brainless as you are useless. I can't tell which one is the more efficient simile. Mr Daibazal," he called. Romelle looked vivid and tried to comfort Lance who suddenly looked a little pale.

"They are described as creatures of destruction due their opposition against men which causes them to do everything in their power to destroy men and their environment," Lotor said.

"That is a most simple and elementary answer," Sendak said.

"Sometimes the most elementary answer is the correct and most efficient one," Lotor defended himself. Oooooooh, Ezor wanted to say. She looked up at Zethrid who was suppressing a laugh and Acxa who was trying to look disapproving. Narti had an aura of happiness though it took a long time of knowing her to tell.

"Double detention, Mr Daibazal. Don't think just because you were treated like a princess and spoiled to the core at home that you will be given the same treatment," Sendak barked. Oh my God, he did not!

"You-" Acxa got up, thunderstruck. Narti pulled her down.

"Do you want to say something, Miss Loria?"

She still looked like she wanted to say something but Lotor gave her a pleading look which made her reluctantly shake her head, "No, sir."

"Who can tell me more about these creatures? Miss Holt?"

"They lack a soul, therefore, they are unable to use Aura. They are also drawn to feelings of negativity- such as envy, sadness, loneliness, and hatred," Katie said. She looked nervous, and rightfully so because Sendak was brutal.

"How were they created? Mr Kogane," Keith didn't have his hand up that time though. He seemed to not want to talk to Sendak.

"By the Lord," he said, shortly.

"Which one?"

"There's only one."

"Double detention forr that tone, Mr Kogane," he snapped.

He asked multiple question that entire lesson. And insulted the answer if there was nothing wrong.

"There was a time when ancient cultures believed these creatures were animals possessed by evil spirits or were the spirits of once tortured animals," Hunk replied.

"And?" Sendak prompted.

"And... Uh..." Hunk was lost.

"Okay, I understand. You're brain is nowhere as big as you," Sendak said making Hunk look down shamefully.

"Oh, go-!" Shay shouted and Lance stood up suddenly as well as Romelle glaring.

"Detention to all three of you," he said coolly and called another student.

"While they start as mindless and careless of risk during their youths, leading them to simply attack any humans on sight, some creatures of destruction are so powerful that they have survived to live for hundreds of years. In that time, they have from their experiences fighting humanity," a girl named Nadia said.

"Was this in the textbook?"

"Um... No..."

"Than refrain from telling your opinion when it isn't asked for."

"Miss Patil, what is the scorpion creature of destruction called?"

"Sir-" Ezor started after two minutes of holding her hand up while everyone waited to Narti to say something.

"No talking out of turn, Miss Rys!"

"But sir-"

"Shut up, Miss Rys."

Narti handed him a piece of paper which he chucked on the floor. Zethrid was gonna kill and so was Ezor and Acxa and Lotor also would.

"Sir, she's mute!" Ezor shouted quickly.

"Double detention, Miss Rys. You are all dismissed," he said since the bell rang.

Everyone ran out and went into their groups apart from Keith and Katie who were both alone.  
___________________________________________________________  
Romelle was looking for Lance. She hadn't seen him since he said that he wanted to go to the bathroom.

Romelle hated Sendak. He insulted everyone in class. She didn't know Lotor that well but Acxa had taken it bad when Sendak talked to him. His comments about Lance and Hunk were disgusting. And she didn't know anything about her but what Sendak did to Narti was atrociously despicable.

She then spotted figure in the corner of the library wearing a white hoodie and green jacket. Romelle smiled relieved and walked towards him.

"Lance...?" As soon as he hear his name Lance jumped a foot high and then turned around in flash.

"Romelle! You scared me," Lance shouted accusing glaring and pointing a finger in a her face.

"Sorry... Are you alright?" She asked, concern clear on her face. His face faltered its comicalness before faking a fake smile which was obviously fake. "Me? Of course, duh. The Tailor is always alright. He can get a broken arm and be as if it never happened to next!"

"But Hunk told me that once you broken your arm and moaned endlessly," Romelle smiled cheekily.

"That traitor! And you! You should have stopped him ASAP and explain that it is very bad and unforgivable to backbite!" Lance glared.

"He told it in front of you," Romelle smiled.

"Wha-? Anyway I was very young back then," Lance said looking the other way and crossing his arms.

"He said it was three months before coming to Voltron," Romelle giggled as Lance gasped loudly. "But seriously, are you okay?" She asked worriedly. Lance's comicalness faded again.

"I... Of course.... Uh..." He looked torn. Romelle put an arm on his shoulder.

"It's okay. You can tell me," Romelle said.

Lance bit his lip. Finally he started.

"I don't know... Like I don't think I should be leader. I've always wanted to be the leader, the main hero and all but... Now I don't want to. I probably shouldn't have even come to Voltron."

"Don't talk like that," Romelle said shocked and sadness filled her heart that this boy who she very much found nice would talk like that.

"Why not?" Lance demanded.

"You passed the entrance exam-"

"Not really," Lance muttered. Romelle felt as if she had been punched.

"Wha-? What do you mean?!" Romelle felt so confused and afraid to get an answer. Lance looked troubled and scared. Finally he took a deep breath and said, "Veronica. Hira was Veronica's mentor. Hira loved Veronica's so much, not just as a student but as an equal, a friend. And Veronica loved Hira. They were years apart but the bestest of friends. Veronica saw something in me for some reason and convinced Hira to let me in despite not being from a good combat school or anything. Hira carved in after a while and now I'm here. But I shouldn't be here," Lance ended.

Romelle felt a tumble of emotions. Confusion and a little hurt.

"Still you were made leader. Veronica never asked for you to be leader, right?" No answer which meant that she was correct. "And Iverson choosed you. That wasn't for nothing."

"I'm hardly any good at fighting-"

"Maybe you're better with another weapon but you're alright with a sword. Remember the forest? You had a bunch of good ideas and saved our team. You just need a little practice-"

"Where would I get practice from?"

"I'll help you! I've been training ever since I was eight. And I want to one of the best training schools. I still have books. I'm sure I can help-"

"Forget it, Romelle," Lance said coldly and stormed out. Romelle bit her lip and sighed. She did believe in Lance and although it wasn't quite fair but he had potential. His sword didn't seem the right weapon for him anyway. She wanted to help Lance but if Lance didn't want help then she couldn't  
___________________________________________________________  
Lotor was often a calm, level headed person. He could put on a mask and fool everyone about everything. Usually his home life was included. But when Sendak said that then his flawless mask had broken. Luckily he was at he first row so nobody apart Ezor saw his face. It wasn't satisfactory for even Ezor to see but it was the lesser of two evils.

Katie or Keith could have also seen since the rest of the first row was empty apart from their team who had to quickly sit down. But neither of them seem the type to judge or to push. They were satisfactory teammates although he would still prefer a five person team with him and Ezor but also Narti, Acxa and Zethrid.

It was also nice how Acxa had tried to defend him. For a second he worried it would give the secret out in a way but he realised that everyone would probably think about how Acxa defended him when Katie bumped into him.

Lotor's home life wasn't a happy one. Although he had his governess, studies and alchemy and wasn't physically hurt, Zarkon was often insulting him and calling him pathetic and weak. And Honvera died. And that Haggar was always around. And it didn't help that everyone judged him based on Zarkon.

He wasn't treated as a prince at home and he had to work as much as everyone in this class and way more in life. Only his sisters knew about Zarkon. Lotor amiled at calling them that. They were truly like sisters. He met Acxa first. They were both twelve at the time. Acxa's mother (A\N: Keith and Acxa are not siblings) was terribly weak and Acxa was crying for her. They took her to the castle but the woman didn't make it. Zarkon then screamed Lotor for what seemed like hours because he brought 'a filthy half-breed like himself as if that wasn't more than enough and a pathetic woman of no right to be called of Galra blood if she married a non-Galra' Lotor wanted to point out that Zarkon didn't marry a Galra and one couldn't tell from the face if one was Galra or not but he stayed quiet, daring not to speak. But it was worth it because Zarkon didn't care about Lotor and wouldn't even notice him to be gone for hours on hours. Ezor was next and then Zethrid and Narti lastly.

Speaking about Narti, how Sendak was with her was despicable and inhumanly disgusting. Lotor didn't know whether to throw up or just get up and punch that monster. He was worse than the creatures of destruction. Luckily Ezor handled the situation and the bell rang, although it gave Ezor a double detention. Half the class had detention. But something tells Lotor that Sendak knew about Narti.

Lotor just didn't know.  
___________________________________________________________  
As soon as Keith walked into Professor Oobleck's class he knew that the techer was not going to be like Sendak. Or like any teachers he had ever had. For one, he had messy green hair, the world's most untidy desk and one of those board used in conspiracy videos or if one wanted to connect events. He was sure that it was for the latter but Keith wouldn't be surprised if he had one for the former.

"Good morning class. My name is Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck but you may refer to me as Dr Oobleck or just Doctor. Please refrain from calling me professor," Dr Oobleck said extremely quickly. Like extremely quickly.

"Matt told me about him. He's Matt's all time hero even though Matt's a tech nerd opposed to a history nerd," Katie whispered in Keith's ear.

"Miss Holt!" He called out. Katie flushed red at being caught, "how is that brother of yours? I remember teaching him. Not the most interested in History per say but was very good in class. Remember to send my greetings to him and tell him that a visit from him would always be pleasant," Dr Oobleck said extremely quickly and moved on quickly moving to the board.

He put the board up to reveal another blank board. He wrote in huge letters 'Half bloods' and put a huge circle around it.

"Who can tell me what half bloods are? Miss Loria?" He chose Acxa.

"They are people who are of less than full blooded. Per say half human and half Galran or a quarter Balmeran, a quarter Olkarian and half Arusian," Acxa said with a fleck of hesitation which was expected after Sendak's lesson.

"A perfectly satisfactory answer, Miss Loria, couldn't have put it better myself. (A\N: From the episode --->) Now, while this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!”

"It's also worth noting that nobody without a taking a blood test or having special ability can tell whether someone is a half blood most of the time. All Alteans, whether part or not would have markings although special ones are able to hide them. Some half bloods may have features of one of their race but if they don't then they can be considered as humans," Keith's textbooks was particularly noticably neutral on their opinion of half bloods in general so it was nice that Oobleck did bring in his opinion.

Keith identified Shay, Zethrid and Ezor as obvious half bloods. Shay had the ears of the Balmera but human eyes, Zethrid had the naturally purple lips and Ezor had the eyes which were blue where they should be black. This made Keith wonder if Acxa and Narti were also halves. Maybe Lotor since nobody knew about Zarkon's wife.

"Go to hell-!" Lance shouted at the boy behind him.

"No talking! (A\N: From the episode ---->) You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it."

Lance looked abashed and a little confused. Oobleck walked quickly to his desk. Like super quickly. Keith wondered if that was his semblance. He then took a thermo which seemed to be filled with coffee and drank from it before buzzing around like a hummingbird again.

“A lot of students who are halves are discriminated like the rest of their population. (A\N: From episode---->) Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!”

A boy who was named Gus was caught by Oobleck saying something to his friend Larch.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class Mr Deil?"

Gus looked surprised but then said, "But halfbreeds-"

Dr Oobleck looked displeased and shook his head in disappointment, "You've said more than enough. Detention with me for a week. The next time I hear you say something so one sided and prejudiced it'll be a month."

And with that, he continued with the lesson. When they left Teams KLEK, AZN and LRHS were all satisfied.

"Best teacher ever. Matt was a hundred percent correct and I'm going to tell him that," Katie grinned.

"Yeah, he was awesome!" Ezor shouted.

As they all made their way, Keith decided to go to his locker and check up on Blood Crescent. He slowly walked through the halls and observed all the students who were all shouting and with their friends. He right to his dorm. It was empty. That's what he thought until he walked to his closet and heard a voice call his name. He knew that voice very well but the realisation of the owner of the voice came after having a heart attack. He jumped and nearly fell and then glared at the owner of the voice.

"What are you doing here?" He asked shortly.

"Oh come on... I thought you'd be happy to see me," a muscular man with a black undercut and grey eyes. He was wearing a black blazer and black pants and black combat boots.

"I am but you didn't have to catch me off guard!"

"I didn't know that catching you off guard was possible..." said Shiro.

Keith pouted but then let a smile crack. Thanks


End file.
